The Legend of Voltron
by Yoogertt
Summary: Meet Lance, A Southern Tribe water bender far away from home. When the fire nation forced him out of his home, he met up with Hunk. His best friend is a wears a stern face but is actually a big softy. Having lived together for several years in the outskirts of an Earth Kingdom village, they live their day to day lives. Until a girl falls from the sky.
1. Chapter 1

ATLAB x Voltron

A young Allura stares at the bright red comet in the blackened sky. The screams of her own people piercing her ears. "How?" She asked herself.

Coran her air bending teacher, spirited towards her, "Allura, we have to escape! It won't be long till the fire nation takes the temple!" He exclaimed.

Allura turns to him, a tears in her eyes, "Coran… I have…to -" At that moment Fire nation soldiers burst into view, before they could attack Coran pushed them back with his bending. After making sure they were all gone, he violently grabbed Allura's arm and started to run.

Coran led her down a flight of stairs defending them from fire nation soldiers. Everything seemed to blend and blur in together into visions of her people being slaughtered one by one, Allura witnessing air benders wasting their last breaths defending their homes, defending her. Her home was going up in flames, and she was to blame.

Gasping for air they arrived at their destination, the flying bison landing grounds. Coran walked her over to the edge of the cliff.

"Coran where are we going? We have to save our people!" Allura said anxiously.

With a grim face Coran faced Allura, "It's too late for them, we have to escape now!" Coran said assertively.

"There!" A group of fire benders chased after them, they simultaneously sent a blast of fire towards them. Coran blocked the flames and counter attacked with a strong gust of wind. He quickly turned to Allura, "Looks like it's only going to be you." Coran managed to press Allura's pressure points, blocking her chi. Allura felt her body go limp.

Coran shoved her off the cliff.

* * *

Lance hated the sun. Its harsh rays beating down on him sucks, especially when walking down the town hill to his small home with a handful of fruits, vegetables and spices from the market up hill. Why Hunk ever chose to live underneath the hill was beyond him. Arriving to their small wooden home Lance dropped everything and stretched.

"Hunk!" He called.

No response.

He still wasn't back from gathering water from the lake a mile away. Lance stood around their small home doing small chores waiting for him. The thought of starting lunch crossed his mind until he realized how angry Hunk would get if he started without him. He was better off washing clothing anyways.

Lance then heard Hunk's heavy breaths by the back door.

"Lance…some help. Please." Hunk said, heaving.

Lance rolled his eyes, he didn't understand why Hunk wouldn't let him get the water. After all he is a water bender. Lance walked outside to find Hunk on the floor gasping for air. Large buckets of water next to him, some of it splashed on the ground. Before it could evaporate, Lance twirled his finger and lifted the water, putting it back in its place. Lance smiled embracing the feeling of the moving water.

Hunk quickly stood up, angrily looking at Lance. "What are you doing! You know we can't bend!" He whispered. "Someone will see us."

Lance sighed, "Hunk, we live in the outskirts of town. No one ever comes here."

"Remember that kid that came? Asking if we could buy some of his dumplings."

Lance nodded annoyed, "Hunk you were just mad because I mentioned they were tastier than yours."

"That's beyond the point Lance. You never know who could be watching, they could report us to the fire nation. You know they are enslaving benders!" Hunk said frustrated.

Lance frowned, he had a point.

"Sorry, I just…" Lance said remorseful. Hunk placed his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"I know, Lance. I miss it too, but it's to protect us. You risked your life to get here and I won't let you throw it all away." He said sympathetically. "Now Lance help me bring the water inside."

Picking up the large bucket of water was harder than expected, and just for a moment he didn't mind having to carry the much lighter fruits from the market every other day.

Several days passed without trouble. The kid with the dumplings came back but before Lance could buy some, Hunk stopped him. Hunk offered to buy the kids recipe but the kid refused. As Hunk raised the price for the recipe the kid accepted, took the money, and gave him one dumpling telling him to figure it out. Since then Hunk has trying to figure out the recipe asking Lance to take two to three trips to the market a day. Which was starting to annoy Lance.

But tonight was the night, the night of the full moon. The night in which his bending would feel its most powerful, when it would be most tempting.

Making sure Hunk was asleep Lance quietly made his way out of his home, and headed towards the lake. He walked over to the lake every month to bend. It is what keeps him going in these times. It reminds him of home and who he is…or was. Now he is a simple non-bender that lives in the earth kingdom with his best friend.

Arriving at the lakes shores he inspects the area for any unwanted visitors, then removes his shoes and steps into the cold waters.

Lance took a deep breath, "It's been a while." He said to himself.

Stepping further into the lake he bended the water around his head creating a bubble and swam into the lakes depths. There he swam with the fish and bended the water as he pleased, expressing himself for as long as he could. As he swam he forgot the world, the fire nation, the raids, his family.

What he would do just to see them one last time. But he knew that wasn't happening anytime soon. He swam to the to the lakes surface, and floated gazing at the stars and moon.

"Where ever you are…please stay safe." Lance whispered.

Just as he was dozing off to sleep, a large shadow covered the moonlight. Lance swam up to find a very large animal crashing into the lake, causing a large wave of water pushing Lance further from land.

"Oh no!" Lance made a current towards the shore so he can properly save the beast. Getting into position he lifted the water underneath the beast enough to gently lead it to shore. But the beast kept thrashing and heading towards the lake.

"It would help if you would stop thrashing around so much!" Lance said.

That's when he saw it, the moonlight was shining on a silhouette underneath the water. It looked like a person. Acting quickly, he forced the beast into shore and ran into the lake.

"Please be ok, please be ok." Lance thought to himself. Lance approached the person and wrapped his arm around their waist, immediately swimming back to shore.

Exhausted, Lance dragged the person to shore, "She is a girl…a very pretty one. Not now have to save her!" Lance thought to himself. He leaned in checking for a sign of breathing. He didn't hear any. He placed his hand on her chest and felt it…water!

He bended the water out, almost immediately the girl started to cough violently.

"Hey are you ok?" Lance asked.

But the girl didn't reply. She simply closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Freaking out, Lance rushed over to his house, the girl in his arms, he did not expect her to be so heavy. The loud steps of the beast trailed behind him.

The beasts' loud stomps woke up Hunk who was frantically waving his short sword around outside their small home.

"Whatever you are come and fight me!" He screamed antsy.

Lance raised a brow at Hunk and his ridiculous posture, "That sword will do you no good like that." Lance thought.

Hunk then spotted Lance and his eyes widened. Lance ran past Hunk into their home.

"LANCE!" Hunk said chasing him inside.

Lance laid down the girl down into his small bed. The girl had hair as white as snow, wearing a palette of orange colored clothing, and warm brown skin tone, with small pink chevrons on the side of her eyes. That's when he started to notice the small bruises and cuts spread across her body.

"Lance who is that!"

"I don't know, I found her in the lake. She fell from the sky with that beast." Lance said.

"Why would you bring a stranger into our home! She might-"

"She is not fire nation Hunk! She clearly isn't wearing any of their clothing, and why would she have all of these injuries? And I'm pretty sure no fire nation soldier would fly around in a Flying Bison." Lance answered. "Now can you please bring me some water; I need to treat her wounds."

Hunk walked out of his room, muttering under his breath about fire nation. Although Lance always gets annoyed about Hunks obsession with the fire nation he understands why. Before Lance met him, Hunk earth bended in secret as a kid, hoping to one day grow strong enough so could save his family. One day they found him bending by a cliff far from his home. So the soldiers took him away to a prison his family never knowing what happened to him. He managed to escape his prison during a riot. He returned to his village, only to find it burned to the ground.

After that he only ever bended unless he absolutely needed to.

Hunk came back, with a bowl of water, and sat next to him on the floor. Lance bended the water over her wounds, it emitted a weak light as healed her. They sat there in silence for a while Lance took his time making sure to heal each wound. The last time Lance healed someone was back home when his older brother accidently cut himself with a knife. He didn't know if he could heal her completely.

"So…" Hunk broke the silence, "What were you doing at the lake?"

"Uhhh," Lance said thinking of an excuse. "Fishing."

"And you managed to catch a girl... What bait did you use?"

Lance smiled wide and looked at Hunk, "My ravishingly good looks." Lance replied with a smirk.

Hunk rolled his eyes, and lightly punched Lanced shoulder.

"I'm going to check up on the flying bison outside to see how he is doing." Hunk stood up.

"Alright."

Walking outside Hunk noticed the flying bison, who was still soaking wet, walking in circles with its huge head down. When the beast saw him he lowered into a growl. Hunk raised his hands, "Shhhh, just came to see how you're doing." He said quietly.

The beast lowers itself, still giving Hunk the evil eye. Hunk starts to slowly walk towards him. "Don't worry your friend is being healed by the person who helped you."

The beast still didn't trust Hunk, and as it moved away from him, as he did the beast winced in pain, when he put weight on one of his right legs.

"Are you ok?" Hunk asked, stepping towards him.

The beast stepped back.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help you."

But the flying bison stayed put.

 _"Why do you have to be so difficult?"_

What seemed like an eternity passed before Lance came outside, looking exhausted.

"Lance!" Hunk said.

The beast looked at Lance with sad eyes.

"Hey buddy your friend is doing fine, I finished healing her. She needs rest. And don't worry about Hunk, he acts and looks tough but he is just a big softie."

Hunks eye twitched, _"I am not a softie…"_

The beast seemed to smile.

"Where are you hurt?" Lance asked. The beast turned sideways to reveal a blackened, blistered leg.

It amazed Hunk didn't see that and that Lance could communicate with the beast. How did he manage to befriend him so easily? Was it because Lance saved his friend?

" _Was I too intimidating? Am I supposed to know how to speak flying bison? How does Lance do that!"_ Thoughts kept flooding Hunks mind, until he realized… " _What are we going to do with the Flying Bison? It attracts too much attention… fire nation attention."_

Lance started to remove the water from the bison, and started to heal his wound.

"Lance you know they can't stay long right…"

"Yeah Hunk…"

Hunk looked at Lance, it gave him anxiety that he was bending out in the open.

Eventually Hunk got hungry and went into their kitchen to start breakfast. Not really knowing what flying bison ate, bothered him, he figured hay would be enough. After breakfast he would have to go to the market to buy some.

30 minutes pass when Lance walks through the back door and lazily walks into his room. He must be exhausted after a night full of bending.

Hunk began breakfast, which was a thick miso-broth, with white rice, and a pot of tea.

Gathering, cutting, and mixing the ingredients brought him a sense of joy and stability. Being able to cook and being able to help by doing it always brought a smile to his face.

By the time he finished setting the table to eat there was a knock on the door. Hunk narrowed his eyes, it had to be that dumpling kid again trying to sell them some overpriced dumplings. Looking down to stare at the kid he opened the door surprised to find three pairs of feet wearing black and red shoes. He looked up in fear…he knew what this was. Three fire Nation soldiers standing at his door. A shiver ran down Hunk's spine.

"Hello… how can I help you?" Hunk managed to say, trying to keep a steady voice.

"Have you witnessed any strange activity happening nearby your home lately." The leader of the group said, voice was deeper than expected, which scared him even more.

"Uhhh…"

The leader pushed him aside and barged into his home. Hunk panicked.

He had to warn Lance…They need to hide the girl!

Hunk strategized how he could possible solve this situation, but he couldn't. There are FIRE NATION SOLDIERS in his house!

The leader walked into the bed rooms, while the other two walked into the kitchen. Hunk followed the man headed to the bedrooms, but was pulled by the collar of his shirt by one of the other men.

"Hey! Did you make this?" one of the men said pointing at his perfect breakfast.

"Yeah…" Hunk replied nervously, hoping he wouldn't touch his food.

"It smells amazing! Do you think we could try some?" One of the soldiers said.

Hunks stomach sank, if those soldiers dared to eat his food he… he would… he didn't know what he would do, is he could do anything at all.

History was repeating in front of him, but this time he would be here to stop it. He was prepared to fight.

"Would you like some?" Hunk asked the two soldiers who, where "investigating" his kitchen.

They both looked at each other, "Yes, we haven't eaten since dawn." One of them said.

The other lightly hit his comrade with his elbow, "Thank you but we don't accept food from…" The soldier looked at Hunk, "…Strangers."

He knew what that soldier meant, just like any other fire bender, they thought of themselves as superiors, everyone else was just dirt underneath their shoes. Hunk wanted to hurl them both into the celling, but he couldn't. There is still hope to save everyone.

"Of course, my apologies." Hunk said politely.

The three of them then stood in his kitchen awkwardly, moments passed when the head soldier, walked out of the hallway into where his comrades were.

"Nothing suspicious seems to be happening here…for now." The leader said.

The soldier that insulted Hunk walked over to the stove, where Hunks food still sat, and spilled his broth and rice on the floor, "Sorry… my mistake."

Hunk bit his cheek in anger, but kept a still face, "No problems, mistakes happen…" Hunk replied monotone.

The soldier snickered.

The leader rolled his eyes in annoyance, "We'll be back, Garrett."

With that the three of them marched out of his home with stride.

Waiting a couple of minutes after the men left Hunk walked over to the bedrooms, he wasn't sure if they were watching him through his windows.

He first walked into Lance's room to find him lying in his bed, eyes wide and his face in shock. When Lance saw him, he started to laugh softly.

"Lance! Are you ok? He didn't hurt you right!" Hunk rushed over, his voice shaking.

"No...no, I'm fine. I just pretended to be asleep, and he didn't bother me. Although he did scare me."

Hunk sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"What about you?"

"Aside from hurt feelings I'm fine…"

Lance stood up, "What did they do?"

"Nothing big, don't worry about it." Hunk replied.

"How can I not worry about it! Are you sure you're ok."

Hunk couldn't help but smile, "Yeah thanks… Now where is that girl?"

Lance took a quick glance at the ceiling, and gave a nervous smile.

Looking up Hunk found the girl gripping tightly to the ceiling, all of her limbs were awkwardly supporting her.

She grinned…

"Hello." She said, her voice had a hint of a northern accent.

"Hello, could you please get down from there." Hunk said.

 _"How did you get up there so quickly?"_ He thought to himself.

"Promise not to freak out!" She said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Wait. What? What are you planning on doing? Just get down the way you climbed up."

"I can't do that…"

"Hunk, it's nothing bad. Trust me. Just don't react in a way that will attract any attention and bring those men here again…" Lance said.

Hunk took a deep breath... "OK, but if you try anything funny I'm not afraid to hurt you." Hunk pointed a finger at the girl.

She nodded. The girl then let go and descended to the floor. When her feet reached the floor, Hunk felt a soft breeze of wind.

Hunks jaw dropped.

She was an air bender.

"Pretty cool right." Lance said.

"Sorry for intruding on your home. I'll take Kaltenecker with me tonight, and you will never see or deal with me again." She said.

"

Wait…wait! You can't leave yet! Your flying bison isn't fully healed!" Lance said.

Hunk furrowed his brow, _"Sure she doesn't seem like a bad person, and if weren't for today's events he would let her stay."_

"Yes, if you need more rest for today feel free to use my room. Lance won't bother you there-" Hunk said.

"Hey! Hunk!"

"Ill prepare us something to eat again, but I'll have to go to the market. Does your Bison have any preference in food…?" Hunk asked.

"Oh, why thank you for your hospitality, don't worry about Kaltenecker he will eat almost anything!"

"Alright…Lance stay out of trouble and leave uhhh-" Hunk looked at the girl not knowing her name.

"Oh, Allura." The girl said.

"Don't bother her. If you can Lance can you, please pick up the mess on the kitchen. And please

stay safe."

"Yeah…" Lance replied disappointed.

* * *

When Hunk left for the market, Lance got up and walked to the kitchen where he found the spilled soup. He frowned. He was looking forward to eating it.

Allura followed him into the kitchen.

As lance gathered his cleaning materials, Allura asked him a question, "Where is Kaltenecker?"

"Your flying bison?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Well I told him to hide in the lake where I found you. It's safe no one goes there. It be too

dangerous to keep him close by."

"I know I've said this already, but thank you so much for everything. If you and your friend hadn't helped us…I don't think I would be here."

"Like I said, don't worry about it, Hunk and I try to help as many people as we can without bringing to much attention to ourselves." Lance face turned grim, "There are times when the fire nation soldiers find a bender, and we watch silently as they drag the poor person off to who knows where. Kicking and screaming trying to break free, calling out to loved ones names. I'm sure you must relate to that pain."

"Sadly yes… one of my mentors and close friend sacrificed himself to save me."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

Lance bended the spilled liquid into the sink, and began to pick up the vegetable pieces.

"Why don't you wear your water tribe clothing, instead of the earth kingdoms? Fire nation soldiers don't really look for foreign non-benders."

"Hunk says that it would bring more suspicion to us. After all it won't be long till they conquer the Ba Sing Se and the whole Earth Kingdom falls, just like the air nomads."

Allura looked down at both her hands, tears welling in her eyes. Realizing what he just said Lance stood up. "Sorry, Sorry I didn't mean to say that!"

"But it is true…my people are gone."

Lance messed up.

"I'm going to rest up for a bit…" Allura said walking away.

Lanced sighed disappointed in himself.

"Crap."


End file.
